


New beginnings

by Nami_Lev



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami_Lev/pseuds/Nami_Lev
Summary: This is a story of Lucifer and Lilith. I should probably start the story from the beginning of time, the creation of the world. To explain and give full context to everything.But…Where is the fun in that?
Relationships: Lucifer/Lilith
Kudos: 1





	1. A peak into the future and opening

** A look to into the future  **

“What do you want from me, Lilith?”  
“The truth, Lucifer. For you to stop playing with me.” Lilith lowered her face, letting strands of hair cover her face.  
Lucifer hated seeing Lilith like that. He fought the urge to caress her cheek and move the hair out of her face.   
She was beautiful tonight - her golden locks neatly tucked into a high ponytail, an ombre dress going from orange to red to a deep blue, he believes Jolene said this is called a sunset ombre dress with Modified A-Line Gowns. This was a lot of technical terms he did not understand, all he could think about how it fitted perfectly to her figure.  
She was still beautiful now, even after all their shouting at each other. Her ponytail is not so neat anymore, and she doesn’t hold herself high anymore. She lowered her head which just breaks his heart into pieces to know he caused this.

“Lilith, don’t make me into the bad guy, it’s not fair.” He sighed deeply pinching the bridge of the nose as Lilith lifted her gaze from the ground to look at him.  
“You have been toying with me from the first day even with the knowledge that I have a girlfriend. Coming to my office in the late hours, and for what, to discuss work? While you are already in your night robe?” Lucifer looked at her with defeated eyes. Lilith turned her gaze away.

“I didn’t think you would actually purpose to her…” She whispered quietly. Lucifer took a moment to look at her before taking off the jacket of his suit and putting it on her shoulders.  
“Lilith, you don’t want us together, so I must move on. Do you want me to just stay stuck on you forever? I already understood that you moved on from me, but I have to move on as well…”

“I didn’t move on from you…” Lilith grasped the edges of the jacket tightly, looking at Lucifer.  
“Please, stay stuck on me… I can’t… I can’t move on from you…” Lilith adds with a shaking breath. 

  
He shouldn’t.   
He just proposed to his girlfriend tonight.   
The only thing that separates them from the ball inside is a pair of glass doors and thick cotton curtains.

He shouldn’t.   
All of his friends, all of his people, his now fiancée, are inside that ball room.

Yet that didn’t stop him this time.

That didn’t stop him from placing his hand on her cheek. That didn’t stop her from holding on to his hand, that rested on her cheek.

And it most certainly didn’t stop him from kissing her.

How will he explain it to everyone else?  
How did they even get to this point?  
  
  
  
_**So**_  
  
How did we get to this point? A very philosophical question.  
How was the world created? An even more philosophical question.

Well, by Judaism’s bible, which is also the old bible of the Christians, the world was created by God, in the duration of 7 days.  
In Egyptian mythology, there was nothing, only the lifeless waters of chaos called Nu. Atum rose from Nu, creating himself with light and demanding to create a world full of life and with each breath and step he took, life was created.  
In Norse mythology, the earth is called Midgard and it was made from the body of the first created being, the giant Aurgelmir (Ymir). According to legend, the gods killed Aurgelmir, rolled his body into the central void of the universe, and began fashioning the Midgard. Afterwards Askr and Embla, the first man and first woman, respectively, parents of the human race were created from tree trunks found on the seashore by three gods—Odin and his two brothers, Vili and Ve (some sources name the gods Odin, Hoenir, and Lodur).

  
By the words of the Egg:  
“The egg was not the first form of reproduction nor life itself.  
The world began existence prior to the egg.  
As environments changed, though, it was eventually made necessary for some species to reproduce via the egg which was achieved after much evolution.  
Afterwards, eggs evolved with their respective species.  
The egg, sadly, did not truly witness the start of the world.”

Eggs have beliefs and cultures as well after all.

But… What does all of this have to do with this story that I will tell you?  
Well, it has nothing to do with it.

This is a story mainly about my take on Lucifer and Lilith.  
I should probably start the story from the beginning of time, the creation of this world. To explain and give full context to everything.  
But…   
Where is the fun in that?  
We will start with a start, but not the start of the world, but rather the start of a very specific day…   
A day, where their story began a new.


	2. The start of a morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not American and English is not my first language.
> 
> Misspells and grammar mistakes are bound to happen.

  
  
Three knocks on a wooden door echoed through the room.  
A low groan followed and a shuffling of sheets.  
A soft chuckle came after that.

"One moment…" The man who groaned called out as he sat up rubbing his eyes.  
"I told you we shouldn't stay up late." Said the woman who chuckled as she stretched, still laying under the covers.  
"Don't put the blame on me, you instigated it." He looked at her. She smiled innocently while he shook his head and leaned down to kiss her.   
"Good morning."  
"Good morning, my king." She said with a teasing smile, making him groan in slight annoyance.  
"Don't call me that..." He said, getting up and dressing in a very minimal way. The woman simply chuckled in response, watching him make his way to the door.  
As he opened the door, a guard stood there, greeting him good morning.

"Good morning Amira, why are you waking me up so early?"  
"We have a visitor to Hell, Lucifer. They want to meet you, they came all the way to our doors. She claims to be a fallen angel."  
Lucifer frowned, leaning on the door frame and crossing his arms. The words that the guard used were more than odd to him.  
"Claims? You mean you don't know her?"  
"No sir.”

This morning couldn’t get any weirder. Really bad morning for this visitor to come. Lucifer pitched the bridge of his nose, still trying to wake up.  
“Where is she now?”  
“Paimon was awake when she came in, so we called him to handle the situation. He took her to the guests' lounge. I believe they are still there."  
"If Paimon took her to the guests' lounge, then she must be a fallen angel…” Lucifer thought out loud for a moment before sighing.  
“Okay, send someone to wake Mammon up and make sure they have a coffee pot ready in the lounge along with three cups. I will be there in ten minutes and I really need my coffee."  
“Yes sir.” Amira bowed slightly before taking her leave.

A groan that came from inside the room caught Lucifer’s attention back, making him close the door and turn to face the room.  
“Ah, so you can groan as well.” He said with a hint of tease in his voice.  
“You need to go to work? Already?” The woman said with a sour pout, deciding to ignore his teasing.  
“A fallen angel came in requesting a talk to me.” Lucifer ran his fingers through his hair while the woman frowned watching him.  
"A fallen angel that the guards don't know?" She sat up, holding the blanket to her chest to keep herself covered.  
"Paimon took her to the guests' lounge so I am guessing he recognizes her or that she showed him proof she is a fallen angel. Either way, I need to go see what’s up." 

“You need to be careful, Lucifer… What if this is a trap? What if she is still an angel and not a fallen one?”  
“Whatever she is, I need to go meet her. I also trust Paimon’s judgment, I am sure that he wouldn’t lead her to the guests’ lounge if he didn’t know and trust her himself.” He made his way to the bathroom, ignoring the woman’s huffs.  
"If Paimon is with her… Maybe you can just... Stay here with me? For just a little longer..."  
"You have responsibilities of your own, dear." 

She chose not to reply, simply watching him go through his usual morning routine: from collecting his golden hair into a low ponytail to basic hygiene and on to getting dressed.   
"You should wear the black suit. It gives you a nice ass~" The woman hummed.

He turned to look at her while rolling up his sleeves. Their blue eyes locked for a moment making Lucifer look away, messing up his sleeves.

"I will not wear a suit just cause you wish me to. I will stay with these jeans and red button down shirt, thank you very much. They look professional and hell-ish enough." He grumbled a little, pulling down the sleeves and trying to re-roll them. The woman gestured quietly for him to come to her.   
He looked at her briefly before walking over to the bed. He reached out his hand to her and looked around the room while she rolled his sleeves up for him.

"There you go, show off them sexy forearms~" She teased with a smile before tucking her long brown hair behind the ear. Lucifer looked at her for a couple of moments quietly, choosing to not return the smile.

"I'm taking my leave now, Dear. You should get up as well." He caressed her cheek gently and then gave her a kiss.  
“I will get up soon, Hon.” She smiled as Lucifer took his leave, closing the door behind him.

As Lucifer walked down the hall towards the guests' lounge he yawned. He tried to think what fallen angel could this be that the guards didn’t recognize her.  
It couldn’t be Asmodeus, even with him very rarely coming in, he was very easy to recognize. _Not to speak about him being a guy_. Unless he wore his hair down again… But his voice would give him away.  
There are some other fallen angels that wander around but most of them visit once or twice a year, the guards would recognize them unless they changed their appearance very drastically.

Getting closer to the guests’ lounge room, he saw Paimon standing outside, thanking who Lucifer assumes is the servant that brought in the coffee. He looked worried, yet composed next to the servant. When the servant went away, he was left with a very worried look in his eyes.  
Lucifer could never understand how Paimon wakes up so early every day, and even showers every morning, which seems like a chore by itself with his long hair. Washing it, drying it and doing that half hair up ponytail he does as if he doesn’t put in the effort?   
This man confused him so much, he has so much energy but still looks like he never slept a day in his life with those tired eyes of his.  
Sometimes, Lucifer wonders if maybe he is just high… On the other hand he never saw him even smoke. He usually hates the smell of cigars that Lucifer smokes from time to time.

“Paimon, who is that in there?”  
“Oh, good morning Lucifer. ” Paimon looked at Lucifer with a wide smile.  
“Good morning, I am up and here and guessing my coffee came as well. Who is that in there?” Lucifer said, covering his mouth as he yawned again.  
“A fallen angel we haven’t heard from in eons.”  
“Have you asked them why they need to talk to me?”  
Paimon’s smile went down making Lucifer now also worried. 

“You might need to reconsider your vacation plans for the weekend…”  
“What do you mean? I can’t really reconsider the plans, you know what I was planning to do.” Lucifer replied looking past Paimon at the door behind him. Even though his words sound like he is angry, he did not look angry nor did he sound upset really.  
“I know, the getaway for you and your lady and you proposing and everything, but… Lucifer, this is not just a visit from an old friend.”  
“Do they need help? Are they okay?” Lucifer looked at Paimon as he shook his head.  
“They are fine, they seem very well actually. They came with a… Work proposition…”  
“What do you mean?”  
“They work under someone and…”  
“Who do they work for? Heaven? Someone on earth?”

Paimon went silent again. Lucifer did not like that, but whoever this is and whoever they work for, if Paimon is acting weird about this, then the weekend plans will probably need to be moved to a later date. It didn’t bother him too much as his thoughts were more focused on who is behind that door.  
But who could this be if Paimon got so worried?  
Nonetheless, Lucifer did not poke the subject any further. He simply walked into the room, with Paimon behind him.

There on the couch, she sat. He recognized her right away. How could he forget her?   
The fallen angel that did not want to fall. He always felt bad about the situation she was placed in. She grew out her short black hair, and she seemed very well taken care of.   
It was a relief for Lucifer.

“Amber, haven’t seen you in a hot minute.” He greeted her with a smile, walking towards her. She turned her gaze to him, getting up and flattening out her dress from the wrinkles.   
He notices the cross necklace around her neck right away. He wasn’t shocked as again, she didn’t want to fall, but he still made a mental note of it and that he needed to be careful.  
“It has been a long while, Lucifer. I am glad to see how this place has grown since our fall.”

“You look well, how has Earth been treating you?”  
“Earth has been treating me in many different ways. I have seen and met many humans and creatures.”  
“Even creatures?”  
“Some other fallen angels have crossed my path along with other creatures as well.”  
“I would love to hear more. Let’s sit down and talk about it, shall we? I am craving some coffee so let me pour it for the both of us.”

Amber sat back down as Lucifer went to the pot of coffee that stood on the table in the corner of the room.  
“Do you drink with sugar or cream?”  
“Yes, one sugar cube and a little cream please.”  
“Paimon, would you like some as well?” he turned his attention to Paimon who seemed to be caught off guard by the question.  
“Uhhhh, I already drank my coffee today, thank you.”

Some more small talk between the three about where Amber mainly spent her time on earth while he made the coffee for the both of them, Lucifer was glad to hear she has been doing so well to even have a house.  
The fact that Paimon told him she came with a work proposition was still in the back of his mind, trying to figure out through the small talk who could she possibly be working with.  
He brought her the cup of coffee and went to sit down on the armchair, looking over to Amber and Paimon, who were both on the couch.

“I will be honest, Lucifer, I came here under the instructions and request of someone.” Amber said looking at Lucifer as he sipped his black coffee calmly. He wasn’t surprised she jumped straight into the main subject, seeing as she did the same all those years ago.  
“Is it heaven?” He said, glancing at the cross necklace around her neck.  
“Oh no, this was a gift from someone I met on my time on Earth.” She played with the cross a little before letting go of the necklace.  
“So you don’t live on earth anymore?” Lucifer frowned slightly as she simply nodded. That worried him that something drove her away from Earth, but if she doesn’t live on Earth, and she doesn’t work for heaven, where could she be living right now?  
  


“So? Who do you work for?” He asked, trying to stay on topic.  
“A lovely queen, I am her right hand.”  
“A queen you say?” He quirked an eyebrow at Amber as she nodded. Paimon just quietly watched Lucifer, obviously already aware of this info. A queen that isn’t from earth? Must be a creature and not a human. Stuff didn’t add up for Lucifer, so he simply watched Amber to wait for her to explain it.

“Yes, the Succubus Queen to be exact.” Amber held the cup in her hands.  
“Ah.” Lucifer slightly squinted at Amber, he would have never guessed Amber to go work for the succubus queen. After all Succubus are… Well, they are sex demons, and Amber who sits in front of him is in a long dress with long sleeves and a cross necklace.

“She is really nice and caring, we get along so well.” Amber continued, taking a sip from her coffee. Now Lucifer was sure of the fact that something isn’t right here, either his knowledge and understanding of succubus is outdated or Amber is lying.  
“That doesn’t sit well with my knowledge of the succubi. I remember three queens and that they were everything but nice, or lovely, or caring...” Lucifer said a little bitterly, remembering the three queens. Amber quickly placed her cup on the coffee table and turned to look at Lucifer.  
“Oh no! The succubi you met, all that time ago, were the three previous queens. They are no longer the queens and haven’t been for… Too many years for me to remember. I was still on earth back then, so I didn’t have the… Pleasure of meeting them.” Amber forced a smile as Lucifer could help but snicker at her attempt to stay nice even to such horrible creatures, even without them being around.

“Seems like I am not up to date with the other creatures outside of hell.”  
“I am sure you know everything about any other creature, but our community is very closed off to outsiders, even with the nature of the succubi. We like our privacy and quiet.” Amber said with a softer smile as Lucifer could help but return the smile.  
“It’s interesting to hear you talk about them as if you are one of them. I am glad you found such a place you feel belonged.” Lucifer leaned back into his armchair as Amber looked down at her cup and smiled to herself.  
“Yes, even though me and the queen are not succubi or incubi ourselves, we care about them, and they return us a lot of appreciation and admiration…”   
Lucifer watched Amber for a moment. The queen of succubus not a succubus? How did she even become a queen then? He will have to look into that one day, but seeing as Amber said she joined later on, perhaps she won’t know. He won't poke at the subject.

“Do they know you are a fallen angel?”  
“Yes, the queen knew from just one look at me, and I didn’t even have my wings out. She said she met angels before and I had the aura of one.”  
“You mean fallen angels.”  
“No, she was specific about it being angels and that I was her first fallen angel.” Amber looked up at Lucifer as he frowned.  
This was a subject he wanted to poke at and ask more information about, it was absurd that she had met angels yet was the queen of the succubus, but Paimon caught their attention by clearing his throat.

“Amber, why not tell Lucifer why did she send you to us?” Paimon said as Amber looked at him. She nodded. Lucifer could only assume he was doing this because it will explain everything better.  
“You are right, I shouldn’t stay much longer anyway. I wouldn’t want to worry the queen.”  
“Wouldn’t want to cause you troubles with her. So tell me, Amber, why did she send you?” Lucifer asked, making both Paimon and Amber look at him again.

“She wants a meeting with you. She wants to discuss the option of a merger per se, of us and you, of hell and the wasteland.” Amber stopped for a moment, watching Lucifer’s expression change to slight confusion. The succubus are living in the wasteland?  
"You see, we live in the wasteland. We lived in a land of no resources for ages and ages, and I think you will find our city quite impressive.” Amber began to explain.  
“So, why merge with hell?” Lucifer cut her off. She took her cup of coffee into her hands again. Lucifer sipped from his coffee while watching her. He couldn’t deny that he was impressed with the fact there was a civilization living in the wasteland, a place that has no resources whatsoever, and he would know it is empty, he was there when it was created, but he needed to know if they really survived for so long out there alone, why need their help now?

“The queen was always keen on staying up to date with the human inventions. You know how they are, always trying to make life easier and find out more and more about what they can do.” She said with half a smile as Lucifer scoffed with a smile  
“Yet still had a time where they burned witches for the name of the church.”  
“Well, yeah... But with the stuff they have started to produce and create in the last couple of years, she has found it a lot more difficult to keep up. She needs more resources and manpower. Maybe another brain to think with.”  
“Ah, and this is where Hell and I come in as a useful thing to you. But where is the usefulness to us?”  
“We can share with you the knowledge and the process of making. We can help hell become more comfortable for you, the other fallen angels, and demons with the gadgets we have learned to make.”  
“How useful are they?”  
“I think that only by coming to our city and seeing with your own eyes everything we have, you will understand if you... Need this merger with us or not.”

Lucifer stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, playing with the remaining coffee in his cup. Amber and Paimon both watched him quietly. Amber seemed to be confident and keep her head high, this definitely wasn’t a trait she had all those years ago. Lucifer wondered if that queen taught her that.  
Paimon asked Amber if she wanted more coffee, but she declined kindly.

“Amber” Lucifer began, pulling Amber’s attention back to him.   
“How am I to know that this is not a trap that you are leading me into?”  
Paimon frowned upon hearing this, wanting to rebuttal for Amber but she simply nodded.  
“That is a valid concern. Well, let me tell you what I told you back then.”  
“Enlighten me.” Lucifer said with a smile.

“I may not have wanted to fall, and I most definitely do not support your war against God or heaven, but you showed me kindness and helped me to the best of your abilities. To that, I am forever grateful to you.  
I am still a fallen angel, and if you or any other fallen angel will ever need my healing powers, I will come to aid you. I will never wish you harm, as you did not wish me any harm and instead helped me when my own friends turned their back on me.  
I won't let any harm get to you, and hopefully, one day I can repay you.”

Paimon looked a little surprised, while Lucifer simply watched her body language. Amber stayed calmed and reserved. You can only guess how many times this has run in her head after the fall. She used to be so scared and worried.  
“I am glad to see your stance did not change with your time on earth. You only matured with the years.” Lucifer said truthly making Amber softly smile.  
“Thank you for your kind words, Lucifer.”  
“I will have to run this by my own council before agreeing to come to a visit. Could you at least tell me for now, who is your queen? Who is the woman who banished the three previous queens and took their place? What creature is she?”

“Right, she will get upset with me for calling her The Queen so much. Her name is **_Lilith_ **, and---”

**_Lilith_ **

That is all Lucifer heard and thought about. What Amber said afterwards drifted into the air like empty words with no meaning.  
What Paimon said to Amber did not reach his ears as well.  
All he could think about was the name, **_Lilith._  
** How long has it been since he thought about her?  
How long has it been since he heard her name? 

Not long enough, as her image in his head is still as clear as if the last time he saw her was yesterday.

  
Before he noticed, Paimon had walked Amber out of the room and there was someone else in the room, standing in front of him.


	3. What now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not American and English is not my first language.
> 
> Misspells and grammar mistakes are bound to happen.

_“Lucifer?” Her fingers traced his jawline as her icy blue eyes gave him a warm look that made his heart soft.  
_ _“Yes?”  
_ _“What if… What if you fail?” She whispered the last words quietly, dropping her eyes down, making his heart ache.  
_ _“We made the plan together, Lilith… Don’t you trust the plan we made?” He said, lowering himself to be able to look into her eyes.  
_ _“I do… But I am scared to lose you…” She looked at him and chuckled as he stuck his tongue out at her. He smiled, pulling her closer to him.  
_ _“You will never lose me” He kissed her forehead as she placed her head on his chest._

“Could it be her...?” 

  
“Lucifer!” A shout snapped him out of his daydreaming, if you could even call it dreaming. To him, it felt more like a nightmare.   
He scanned the room to see Mammon and Paimon looking at him.  
When did Mammon got into the room, he wasn’t sure, and how long they were standing there, he also doesn’t know. He didn’t really care and maybe he should have as Mammon didn’t look pleased. He definitely still had bed hair, even with his short hair. 

Mammon always looked intimidating, even with his short height. Next to Paimon, who was the tallest of the three, he looked like an angry gremlin. Maybe that is exactly why he looked so intimidating...  
Lucifer remembers calling him an angry gremlin out loud by accident and got a glare from the both of them. He still wasn’t sure what their relationship was, but he had his assumptions he preferred not to say out loud…  
Mammon was also in charge of resources and he always was greedy, something you could just see in his green eyes - And that definitely made him more intimidating. He will probably hate this merger talk.

Mammon clicked his fingers in front of Lucifer’s face, snapping him back to reality again.  
“Would you focus?? I understand that your world got shaken but I am not here to deal with you having a mental breakdown at 8 in the morning!” Mammon growled as Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose.  
Right, it was only 8 am…   
Both he and mammon weren’t early birds like Paimon, but after such a talk with Amber, he felt like he had been awake for hours - even if it was less than an hour of conversation.

“Did you see Amber?” Lucifer replied while rubbing his eyes. Mammon simply sighed.  
“No, but while you were zoning out, Paimon caught me up to date with what was said in this “meeting” that you had." Mammon crossed his arms as Lucifer sighed knowing the scolding he was about to get.  
"This merger? Is out of the question. You will not be risking it all and going to the succubus city - most certainly not after that obvious bait of this “Lilith” queen. Besides we are doing fine! We have no reason to have those sex demons walking around our place! Merger that will help both of us my ass! It takes away from our man power and for all I know this is a trap that--” Mammon began as Lucifer looked at him, straightening in his armchair.  
“I trust Amber, she won’t lead me into a trap.”  
“Well, I don’t trust her or that community. A succubae community thriving out in deserted wasteland?! That is nonsense! You heard what Asmodeus told us about the wastelands. You saw them when you were created for fuck’s sake!”   
“Maybe I should talk to him…” Lucifer started to trail off a little again as Mammon snapped his fingers again to pull him back to reality.

He usually wasn't an airhead, seeing him daydream or lose focus was rare, and the worry on Paimon and Mammon's faces was very apparent.  
He could only guess that this was happening because that name, “Lilith”, made him semi nostalgic to the past… Maybe seeing Amber made him think about the people he hasn't seen in eons...

“Lucifer, with all due respect, he will punch you knowing you called him over just because you think your previous lover is in the desert.” Paimon piped up into the conversation as Lucifer sighed in response. Paimon was right, Asmodeus would punch him for making him do the journey to hell just for that question… He already almost punched him when he told him he will…  
“Did he even agree to make a ring for you and Jolene so you could purpose for her? I hope he did.” Mammon asked as Lucifer sighed once more. He almost punched him for that.   
“All of you really don’t like her.” Lucifer looked at them as they looked at each other and then at him again.

  
“Lucifer… Do you even like her?” Paimon asked very gently, knowing he needs to be careful with this question.  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Lucifer got up from the armchair, and even though this seems like it would be an act of anger, he looked and sounded more curious.  
“What does that supposed to mean?? Jolene is a rebound! She is the most similar demon you could have found to Lilith's appearance!!” Mammon raised his voice making Lucifer frown. 

“You never even saw Lilith." Lucifer said with what resembled a low growl. He didn’t want to believe it… How could it be true? He really did care for Jolene… Which means he loves her as well, no? But his mind raced anyway.  
“I watched over resources and the garden, I saw Lilith long before you saw her." Mammon growled back as Lucifer narrowed his eyes at him.  
"Brown long hair, icy blue eyes, small lips, wide smile.” Mammon started to describe her making Lucifer turn away from him. Her image popped to his head, making him remember every little detail about her.  
Mammon grabbed Lucifer to make sure he won't walk away from them as Paimon just looked concerned, staying close by to Mammon.

“Reality check to Lucifer! She is not Lilith!” 

“Mammon, stop--”

“Lilith had light brown while she has dark brown--”

“I swear--”

“Lilith had icy blue eyes while she has dark blue eyes--”

“I don’t want to hear it!”

“And you don’t look at her smile and smile back!”

“Shut up!” 

With Lucifer’s shout his wings came out, knocking everything in their path.   
  


Paimon quickly pulled Mammon away from Lucifer before his wings could hit him while Mammon practically stumbled back from the sheer force of wind from the wings' flaps.  
Paimon took out his white wings to protect them while holding Mammon in his arms. He did his best to ensure both of them would not fall or get hurt by Lucifer's wings. They watched Lucifer’s wings destroy the room - knocking the shelves off the walls, pushing the furniture away from him, and from time to time hitting against Paimon’s wings.   
Lucifer’s wings were everything but angelic, as they were the color of dried blood, the dried blood of fellow angel brothers he killed all those years ago. It was an intimidating sight to any angel and demon, just the size of his wings are and how strong they must be.  
There was a clear contrast to Paimon's white wings, and even with Paimon being taller, Lucifer's wings were still larger and stronger.   
He always refused to use them since or clean them, saying that this is what he deserves and that he shouldn’t have white wings.

  
A couple of minutes pass before Lucifer’s wings start to slow down and stop destroying the room all together. They close on his back as he looks up at Mammon and Paimon, regret in his eyes. The look of horror on Mammon’s face, with Paimon looking more disappointed, did not help the heavy feeling he got on his heart now.

“I am sorry…” Lucifer whispered, putting away his wings.  
“I lost my composure...”  
And with that soft whisper, Lucifer started to organize the room quietly. 

Paimon joined to help him after putting away his own wings, while Mammon went to call a cleaning crew that is able to bring the materials to fix the broken stuff.  
No one dared to say a word. Even with the wish to know what was going through Lucifer's mind after such a display of anger and regret.

After restoring the room, all three of them stepped out of the room. No one said a word and the first one to break the silence was Mammon with his sigh. Both Lucifer and Mammon sighed too many times to count, even with them being awake for a very short time.   
  
“Lucifer, do you trust Amber and that this is not a trap?"  
"I have my full trust in her."  
"And do you think we could actually benefit from this merger?”  
"If there is a full community that prospered in the wastelands and they wish to join powers with us? We could use their help with our manufacturer."  
Mammon sighed once more, obviously upset that Lucifer has a point.

“Do you promise to not be disappointed if that is not Lilith there and to not lose your temper?” Paimon asked worriedly.  
Lucifer kept quiet for a couple of moments before nodding. Mammon took a deep breath and a moment to think as Paimon looked at Lucifer worried still. The fact that it took Lucifer a couple of moments before actually nodding did not make it less worrying.  
“I will go with you, to make sure that it is in fact useful to us and not just you getting seduced.”  
Paimon chuckled at that as Lucifer smiled.  
  
“Thank you. I am sorry again. I am glad I didn't actually hurt you two…"  
“We all lose our tempers sometimes.” Mammon looked at Paimon who simply looked away.  
“Thank you. You are the two creatures I trust the most in hell.”  
“And we hope to never break your trust in us, Lucifer.” Mammon looked back at him.  
"We are together till the end." Paimon smiled as Lucifer nodded.  
  
"Did you eat breakfast, Paimon?" Lucifer asked as He shook his head.  
"Let's all go eat then."  
"I am starving…" Mammon whined as Lucifer chuckled.  
"You need more meat on your bones. Maybe a good workout" Paimon poked Mammon's side as Mammon hissed at him.  
"I agree with Paimon, come with us to a workout one time, you will love it."  
"No way! Fuck you two!"


	4. Start of an Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not American and English is not my first language.
> 
> Misspells and grammar errors are bound to happen.

Two days have passed since Amber’s visit. 

Everyone had certain anxieties in them, each with their own reasoning.  
Paimon was worried about being left in charge while both Mammon and Lucifer left to wander out. It wasn’t the only thing he worried about, but it was the only worry he said out loud.  
Mammon was worried about the trip ending up being a waste of time. He was resourceful by nature, and having no information of their way, that city, and those demons - placed him at unease.  
Jolene showed a lot of worry and questioned the decision to go out, but didn’t try to change Lucifer’s mind. She knew that once Lucifer decided on something, changing his mind was impossible.  
And Lucifer? He didn’t say his worries out loud.   
He trusted Paimon to take care of hell. He trusted Amber that this trip won't be a waste of time. He reassured Jolene he will be back, and when they will be able to, they will take that vacation he promised her. All of their worries - did not worry him. But saying his worries out loud would look bad at him, and thus he kept his mouth shut.

By the instructions that Amber left to Paimon before leaving, on horses, it will be a 3 hours ride. She did wonder why Paimon asked her for instructions for horses and not flight, but she did not question it.  
Lucifer and Mammon got up early (6 am), got mocked by the very awake Paimon while they were too tired to process, and headed out to not be out in the deserted land when the sun will be the strongest.

For a good hour, both of them rode in complete silence as they were both barely awake - not being morning creatures did not help them in this endeavor.

For the second hour of the trip, they started to very tiredly talk about whatever they could think of - this consisted of questions like “have you seen Henley’s new outfit?” which was replied by “Henley’s outfit? what about her shoes?”. Somewhere in this hour they started to come to the realization that Paimon mocked them and they huffed about that as well.

After that, they seemed to be more awake and started to have more…   
Well, it was debatable if they were more serious or still just grumpy from being awake, but these topics made more sense for them to talk about, and had a more serious undertone to them.

“I was told you didn’t go eat dinner yesterday.” Lucifer looked at Mammon as he frowned.  
“Why are the chefs telling on me?”  
“It wasn’t the chefs.” Lucifer shrugged as Mammon wrinkled his nose.  
“He was worried about you.” Lucifer added as Mammon’s expression softened a little. It took Mammon a couple of seconds before he sighed.  
“I know… He came by my room with food…” Mammon petted the horse gently, avoiding Lucifer’s eyes.  
“I know what you want to say. That I will drive him away one day. But we had an agreement.” Mammon finally looked at Lucifer as He shook his head.

“You do like him though.”  
“I do not like him.”  
“Fine, you love him.”  
“Lucifer, I do not love him as well. Not anymore anyway…”  
“I disagree.”

Lucifer looked forward, quiet fell between them as Mammon simply glared at him. He turned to look at Mammon again and simply shook his head.  
  
“Let me tell you what I think that happened.  
I think you leaned on him during heaven and felt betrayed when you found out about his powers, though you didn’t have real feelings for him.  
I think that something happened between you two afterwards and you deeply regretted it.   
It left you confused and wondering.  
After the rebellion and the fall, you came to the agreement of keeping it professional between you two.  
I think that since that agreement, you started to get to actually know him and thus started to develop feelings for him.   
For the past centuries you have been fighting and pushing them down when the truth is that you--”

“Please don’t say it…” Mammon quietly said, making Lucifer look at him. Lucifer nodded and turned his gaze forward again.  
“We are both not very smart or good at love.” Lucifer calmly said, making Mammon chuckle quietly.  
“Yeah... How far are we?" Mammon said with a groan while looking up at the sky. Lucifer took out the paper with instructions.  
"We should see the town soon. We have been riding for almost three hours.” Lucifer put the instructions away in his back pocket.  
Quiet fell on them as Mammon thought quietly for a while. 

  
“Has Jolene noticed your air-headedness?” Mammon broke the silence as he looked over to Lucifer who shook his head.  
“She took it as me being anxious and trying to take care of your anxieties. Going to the wasteland and meeting a whole kingdom I don’t know... This isn’t a domain I control after all, someone can attack us...” Lucifer looked around them as Mammon scoffed.  
“You are still in shape and fit to fight, as I very clearly saw that two days ago.” Mammon said as Lucifer rolled his eyes.  
“I still prefer not to be attacked. And I also apologized.” Lucifer looked at Mammon who simply shrugged.

“Did you tell her about Lilith?” Mammon asked only to receive a scoff from Lucifer.  
“How could I?   
‘Hey Jolene, I am going to the dangerous wasteland for a possible merger and the possibility my ex-lover, who I am still probably head over heels for as I legit went into a shock mode when I heard her name, is there’?  
Does that sound like something I can tell Jolene?” Lucifer looked at Mammon as he stifled a laugh, making Lucifer roll his eyes.  
“Fuck you.” Lucifer said before riding faster.  
“I’m sorry! But we told you not to date her! Come on! We are in the same boat of idiots in love, don't leave me behind!" Mammon tried to pick up the speed with his horse as well while still laughing.

Lucifer rolled his eyes again, slowing down the horse and looking at Mammon as he and his horse caught up.  
“I don’t see why all of you don’t like her.” He said as Mammon shrugged.  
“She feels off. Like she is hiding some second face.”   
Lucifer frowned at Mammon’s words and quiet fell between them again.

  
This time, Mammon decided to break the silence.  
"What ring did you get her? As Asmodeus refused to help you.”  
Lucifer pulled his horse to a full stop and Mammon stopped next to him. Lucifer took out a box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a delicate diamond ring.  
“You think she will like it?” Mammon asked, looking at it.   
Lucifer just shrugged.   
"Best I could get with the circumstances. I think she will appreciate it."  
“I think it’s nice, but I also wouldn’t say yes to you.” Mammon commented, making both of them chuckle.

A caw from above them echoed across the desert around them.

They both looked up confused to see a raven circling them.  
“A crow?”  
“I think it’s a raven.”  
“There shouldn’t be animals in the wastelands.”  
“What is it doing here?”  
“How did it even get here?”

They were both busy questioning the existence of this raven in wastelands, and what happened next caught them off guard.  
The raven dived down towards them, without a hint of fear from them, and stole the ring from the box before flying off.  
  
It took a moment for both of them to process what just happened.

“What the fuck!” Lucifer growled turning his horse to the direction the raven flew to.  
“Lucifer, wait! Look!” Mammon placed a hand on Lucifer to stop him from riding away, drawing his attention to look at the direction the raven flew to.  
“A town…” Lucifer looked at the town that stood in the distance, surprised they hadn't noticed it earlier.  
“It’s flying towards the town. I think that is the succubus town.” Mammon said as Lucifer nodded.  
“What do you know… Maybe the shit bird belongs to someone and I will be able to get the ring back.” Lucifer grinded his teeth, hitting his legs on the side of the horse to make him begin to walk.   
Mammon followed quickly with the same action while chuckling.  
“Well, at least the raven accepts the ring from you.”  
Lucifer shot Mammon a glare then sighed and chuckled softly.  
“Yeah okay, that is amusing…” They both laughed a little before riding into the town.


	5. The Succubus City and Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not American and English is not my first language.
> 
> Misspells and grammar errors are bound to happen.

The town amazed both of them.  
Saying that this town has prospered in the wasteland is an understatement. 

The streets were full of succubi and incubi, walking around peacefully, keeping the streets clean and organized. They even had a special road for horses to walk through.   
Lucifer and Mammon stopped at the entrance of the city and looked at it all with awe. They weren’t sure where first to go and if it’s okay to just walk in.

Some young demon children waved to them giggling before running off and one of what seemed to be a guard walked over to them.   
They assumed he was a guard as he was wearing battle gear, unlike all the others, but who knows.

“Hello, The King of Hell and the fallen angel Mammon.”  
“Don’t… Don’t call me by that title, just Lucifer is fine.”  
Lucifer tried to hide the groan he wanted to do. The guard simply nodded as Mammon chuckled quietly, hiding his mouth behind his hand.  
“We were waiting for you, might I take the leads of your horses?”  
“Please do.” 

The guard took the leads of the horses and began to walk down the streets.   
  
Mammon started to analyze the shops right away - which didn’t surprise Lucifer. 

There were plenty of shops, each selling their own stock; from vegetables to meat, from skirts to full suits to even traditional cultural clothes, to all kinds of toys for all ages and more. What interested him the most was their currency - it wasn't just coins like in hell but some rectangle papers. They also had a fascinating way of buying, without bargaining, the prices of the shop were like agreed prices and everybody accepted that.

“Lucifer, look at their shopping system! And look at that… That currency! What is that paper currency?” Mammon asked like a little kid in a candy store. Lucifer hasn't seen Mammon this excited about something since they started producing their own hell coins.  
“That is our money. It’s not exactly paper, but it’s sturdy enough to not get ripped easily and it comes in the varieties of tens, fifties, hundreds, two hundreds and five hundreds.” The guard explained calmly as Mammon’s eyes shined even more brightly.  
“Five hundred in a single piece of paper???”  
  
Lucifer tended to forget that Mammon’s eyes could glow even greener, but that was just Mammon using his second powers to analyze everything better for information, or so Lucifer hoped was the reason he used the powers.   
Having more powers then what your angelic class was is something that wasn't supposed to happen. He never asked for the reason why it happened. Asmdeous knew, but he also told him that Mammon might not actually remember anything of that incident.   
He might be aware that having his powers is something that shouldn’t be, but it doesn’t mean he remembers why he is so different. Either way, it didn’t seem to bother him, as he 9/10 used that power to help them.

  
Lucifer shook his head at Mammon with a smile and then returned to watch at the streets themselves.   
He was more interested in the community and the nature of these sex demons, as his first impression and only meet up with them wasn’t pleasant and was with the three queens, who were no more apparently.

The shops and buildings seem to travel in ages and cultures. Seeing an ancient China house next to an ancient Japanese house was a fascinating sight to see their differences. Add a European house from the renaissance area and you have a fascinating picture.  
Along the road walked demons in sexy Europe catholic clothes alongside with what looked to be an Egyptian attire. 

Each sex demon, or more correctly put - succubus and incubus - looked different but had two features that stayed the same across all of them - black hair and black eyes.   
He couldn't help but wonder if this is another reason for Amber's easy accumulation into the community.  
Some had black roots of the hair and then the rest of the hair was colored but always in an unnatural color, there was not a soul with brown or blond hair there, beside him and Mammon. Not that they had souls to begin with...  
Either way, this probably contributed to the fact that the children were so fascinated with him and Mammon.

The children followed the horses and looked at them in awe. When Lucifer would look at them and smile, they would try to hide from him. Some of the braver ones would wave at him, making him chuckle and wave back.  
Children were a wonderful creature from afar… They weren’t really a thing in hell…   
It was rare when two demons decided to conceive a child, even rarer with fallen angels and even more rare with a fallen angel and demon.   
He wasn’t sure there has been that case yet… Yet seeing families here… It was something he didn't think could happen with this race of demons at all.

“Excuse me.” Lucifer called to the guard to get his attention.  
“Would it be rude of me to ask how are there families here?” He asked in the most gentle tone he could master.  
“Ah, yes, this wasn’t a thing that was allowed before Queen Lilith took over…” The guard looked at a family passing by consisting of a woman, a guy and two children.  
“It would be better if you asked Lady Amber for more details, but yes, relationships were not a thing that was allowed, so you are not at fault to wonder. Reputation probably placed us as incapable of love…" The guard sighed softly.  
“I am sorry about that."   
The guard simply waved off Lucifer's apology.  
"No offense taken."

What were the previous queens doing to their own community? It seems that most of his knowledge about them was false and due to them.  
He can't imagine what these poor souls have gone through before Lilith took over. Just the thought of this angered Lucifer.

This also seemed to catch Mammon’s attention as he stopped watching the market and started to watch the sex demons instead, making some of the children hide from his gaze.   
This seemed to slightly offend Mammon while making Lucifer chuckle.  
  
  


Right in the middle of the town, there was a mansion surrounded in greenery.   
“How did you get plants down here?” Lucifer asked, surprised.  
“That is truly amazing…” Mammon added as the guard simply chuckled.  
“The queen likes nature and greenery, so we made it work for her.” The Guard replied as they walked up to the gates.

The gates were open wide and there were more children playing hide and seek in the front of the garden.  
Out of the mansion came out Amber, dressed in a long-sleeved turtleneck and long skirt, the cross necklace around her neck like last time.

“If I didn’t know any better I would say you are catholic, Amber.” Lucifer said with a teasing tone, making Amber roll her eyes.  
“These are comfortable clothes, Lucifer. You should try comfortable clothes sometimes instead of the corset vest you wear.” Amber replied as both Lucifer and Mammon got off their horses.  
“It’s hot just to look at you.” Mammon groaned as Amber turned her attention to him and smiled.  
“You haven't changed at all Mammon. You can leave the horses with the guard, he will take them to the stable and give them water. We can go inside, but we are just passing through the house to get to the back garden where Lilith is."  
Mammon groaned in response as Lucifer nodded at the information.

Walking inside, Lucifer began taking a look around the place.  
“How was your journey here? Well I hope? I wouldn't want any trouble to have happened to you on the way.”  
“A bird stole something from Lucifer.” Mammon said with a snicker as Lucifer glared at him.  
“A bird? Could it be a raven?”  
“Yes, it flew this way as well. You know where it came from?"  
“Well, we have one troublemaker raven in town and it’s the queen’s raven. He likes to bring her shiny things as a gift. We will get whatever he stole from you back.”  
Lucifer nods, mumbling a thank you as Mammon snickered again, very amused until Lucifer gives him an elbow to his side.

They walked down the halls, Amber greeting every servant on the way. Lucifer studied her quietly while Mammon looked around, asking about the stuff that are irregular or rare even for hell - hearing Amber shrug it off as obvious or normal thing they produce was even embarrassing to Mammon, mostly when he asked about the pendulum clock. Yet it didn't stop him from asking more, and Lucifer could see him studying everything with his powers.

Amber took them to the back garden that is fenced in so the children won't walk in. It was oddly familiar to the guys...  
As they walk out the door, a guy glares at Lucifer and Mammon.  
“They are here for a meeting with Lilith, is she here?” Amber asked him as he simply shrugged and kept his gaze fixed on Lucifer and Mammon.  
“They are harmless, Lilith won't be in any danger and I will stay with her. They are here about the merger.”   
The guy looked at Amber as she nodded softly to him. He sighed and pointed towards one path into the garden.

They started to walk away as Amber looked at Lucifer and Mammon.   
“Forgive him, he is Lilith’s main bodyguard and lately she has been very busy and anxious, so he doesn’t like it when she is bothered in her free time.”  
Lucifer looked back at the guy that still glared at them. This guard looked very different from the guard that met them at the entrance of the town and a lot less friendly as well.   
He didn’t have any armor or battle gear and he didn’t seem strong. Lucifer still decided it would be better not to provoke him as he looked back at Amber. He almost looked like a child...  
“Maybe we should come in later? Me and Mammon can walk in the town for a while and look around, or just generally rest after our trip.” Lucifer tried to catch up to Amber's walk speed.  
“Lilith will be more than happy to accept you two now.” Amber replied while Lucifer simply nodded.

Deep in the garden, a gazebo next to a clear water lake, filled with different water flowers.   
Lucifer looked at the lake and had an odd feeling of deja-vu. Too familiar… Not the gazebo but the way the garden is...  
The lake simply looked too familiar to a place he once knew, long long ago...  
  
A loud caw drew Lucifer's attention to look at the gazebo. The big raven from earlier was sitting there staring straight at him.  
“What is it, Crowley?” A soft voice spoke, making Lucifer now look at who he could only assume was the queen, and more importantly, Lilith.

A long elegant figure stood there with her back to them, golden blond hair waving down almost to her tights, as she stretched her hand out to the raven named Crowley. Without hesitation, the raven flew to her palm, as she turned to face them.   
Her turn seemed to be the smoothest, most elegant thing Lucifer has seen in all his years of being down in hell, with her hair and dress flowing in the air, accompanying her spin.  
A ¾ sleeve dress going down to her ankles, made of what seems to be made of velvet, hugged all of her curves perfectly.   
She was standing barefoot which slightly confused both Lucifer and Mammon.   
For the queen of the succubus, there was nothing sexual about her dress or the way she presented herself, yet Lucifer was still heavily drawn to her, more than he was for any succubus he saw on the way. The dress’ deep red color, matching her deep red lipstick, making her icy bright blue eyes shine brighter.

Lucifer knew those eyes, yet he didn't know that gaze.  
Lucifer knew that voice, yet he doesn’t know that tone.  
He recognized so much from her, yet he did not know the woman in front of him.

Crowley gestured to the ring that it had stolen from Lucifer, that was now on the queen’s finger.  
“I was told that Crowley stole something from our visitors. Something shiny. Did Crowley try to propose to you again?" Amber spoke to her with a joking tone, making Lilith chuckle.   
“Crowley, what have I said about stealing?” she placed a finger on his beak as he cawed “sorry”, making Mammon surprised by the bird's ability to speak.  
She smiled softly, moving Crowley to stand back on the gazebo.

“Forgive him, I am guessing the ring is yours, Lucifer.” She said, taking the ring off and handing it over to him.  
Lucifer took a look at Lilith instead of the ring, studying her body language for a brief moment.  
“You know me?” He asked, taking a step closer to her. An amused smile stretched on her lips.   
“How could I not?” 

Lucifer reached out to get the ring as Lilith placed her hand in his. He held her hand for a moment before taking a bow, and kissing her hand.  
“I am sorry for the rudeness of not knowing who you are while you know me.”  
Mammon looked at Lucifer in surprise, Amber simply watched Lilith and Lilith looked down at Lucifer. The smile did not leave her lips but only grew.

  
  
“You will remember me soon enough.”

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

I did not forget about this work, but work and studies has taken over my time and I want to put more effort into the chapters then I do to the short things I write.

I am trying for now to post more of the shorter things I wrote for your enjoyment if you are interested in more about certain characters you may have not met yet.

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I will try to react here to comments - for any serious discussions and questions I suggest reaching me trough tumblr!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thepotatonami


End file.
